A Party at Magnus's
by fandom.bookworm24
Summary: This is set where Magnus is having a party Nothing M-Rated, but other stuff I gues but I have another longer story if you want to check it out so yeah ttfn


**Okay, so you guys know me from my last fanfiction, ****_The Adventures of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood,_****  
This idea just popped into my head this morning so I wanted to write it... It's only gonna be one MAYBE two chapters idk.**

**Also. it's in third PoV or something like that.. It will be like the epilogue of my other story if you read it.**

Magnus was having a party tonight. The rest of the gang had come over to help decorate earlier. Now Magnus getting dressed in the bedroom, Alec sitting on the couch with Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon.

"Alec? Could you come in here?" Magnus calls from the other room, probably wanting advice on what to wear. Alec walks into the bedroom to see clothes strewn everywhere, like usual.

He holds up two shirts, "Blue or Purple?" he asks.

"Blue," he tells Magnus, the shirt is a royal blue that says _Keep Calm and Have a Boyfriend With a Stamina Rune _in white lettering.

He is wearing black skinny jeans with it and blue converse, the same shade as the shirt.

The party starts at 8:30 and ends whenever Magnus wants it to, right now it is around seven-thirty. Magnus spends the rest of the time doing his hair and makeup. He started wearing less because Alec likes it better, but he spiked up his hair and colored the tips silver.

Alec is wearing plain jeans and a fitted black t-shirt that Magnus likes.

When the party starts, Jace and Clary and Simon and Izzy go off to dance while Magnus socializes and Alec wanders over to the bar. He gets his beer and quietly watches Magnus talk to one of his old friends that came.

He is the last sip of his beer when a female werewolf stumbles up to him, clearly drunk.

"Hey, sugar." her words slurring slightly. She is standing uncomfortably close to him.

Alec is surprised." I'm -I have-" she tries to kiss him but he turns away so her lips just barely brush his cheek.

All Magnus wants to do is talk to his boyfriend, whom he hasn't seen all night. He has been talking to people he barely remembers and they kept him away from Alec. Now, Magnus is trying to find him. He walks over to the bar and finds a very uncomfortable looking Alec with a girl trying to kiss him, but he keeps turning away.

He locks eyes with Magnus and silently pleads for help. Magnus smiles and moves over to where Alec is being pushed against the bar.

"Alec, darling, there you are," he says and the werewolf stops and looks up at Magnus, then back to Alec and back again. The realization dawns in here eyes and her cheeks turn red. "Oh, sorry," she squeaks and hurries away.

Alec heaves a big sigh and thanks his boyfriend. Magnus just smiles and takes a few steps closer so he can hold Alec's hands. He tugs slightly on his hands and kisses him quickly.

"One song?" Magnus snaps his fingers and the song changes to a slower one. Alec allows himself be pulled out onto the floor

Magnus places his hands on Alec's waist and Alec puts his hands around Magnus's neck. Magnus tilts his heand until his forehead is lightly leaning against Alec's.

"That was quite a scene back there, Alec," Magnus says, laughter in his voice.

Alec laughs a little," It was very uncomfortable,"

Magnus kisses Alec sweetly and they stay in a comforting silence until the song ends, Alec laying his head on Magnus's shoulder.

Then the tempo changes and a faster song comes on. Magnus pulls Alec tight against him and spins him around so his stomach is aligned with Alec's back. He moves his whole body to the beat and takes Alec by the hips. Alec closes his eyes and raises his hands and puts them on Magnus's neck moving his hips.

Alec turns around and plants his lips on his boyfriends neck and slides his hands down Magnus's back, stopping on his lower back.

The song ends and so does the party.

**a/n:  
So, I told you that this was going to be a short story and it is a very short story  
I will probably be writing intermittently for a while as stories pop into my head.  
Keep in mind that this is all stuff that I write over two or three days, I don't really edit it unless it's really bad so yeah**

**I have no idea when my next story is gonna be, but there will most likely be one **


End file.
